


locked myself in you

by emptybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, matsuhana as iwaoi's nightmare, they are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptybuns/pseuds/emptybuns
Summary: Oikawa overhears something about Iwaizumi and decides to take the matter in his own hands.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	locked myself in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoricdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdaydreams/gifts).



Oikawa Tooru is not a nosey person. 

He really isn’t, but as the captain of the volleyball Team Captain and Hottie of the Year—a title that he _earned_ , not _claimed_ , contrary to popular belief, according to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, which is probably a lie if told by them—, he’s knowledgeable about the people in his grade, especially regarding members of his dear team. There are things though that Oikawa doesn't know, that pique his interest. That he _cares_ to know, and decides he must absolutely know, when he overhears some girls talking about a certain vice-captain he adores.

“I don’t know…” one of the girls trails off, diverting her gaze from her friend to the floor. “Hajime-san is very sweet, too sweet actually, but…”

_But_? Oikawa would appreciate some context. He wishes he could just go and directly ask them instead of hiding his 6 foot body behind a 3 foot wall, peeking every now and then.

“I feel like out of all the things, he’s just not good at expressing romantically, you know? Like he can be the most caring, wonderful person but he thinks it’s in a friendly way.” The girl ends up saying sheepishly. Oikawa cringes, hard, because _what the fuck_? It’s Iwa-chan, for god's sake. The same guy who Oikawa’s spent his entire life with.

“So you’re going to stop talking to him?” Her friend asks, resting her hand on her hip before adding, “You’re actually saying you want to reject Seijoh’s most eligible bachelor and certified Bicep Man?”

The girl makes a weird face, “I thought the most wanted guy was Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah, but he’s like a national treasure, untouchable. Except maybe for Hajime-san.”

Both girls seem to reach the same line of thought because they both let an _‘Ooh’_ and start giggling before they walk away, muttering something about a big lipstick sale in Shibuya happening on their next trip to Tokyo—and now Oikawa actually wants to go ask them about that, since his and Mattsun’s lip tints are at dangerously low levels—but the important thing is Iwa-chan and what seems to be his failed courtship skills.

Oikawa thinks it’s weird that Iwa-chan never asked him for advice, even though he thinks he knows why—Oikawa might get a thousand confessions every week, but he’s not that experienced in the actual ‘dating’ extravaganza, so maybe that’s the reason Iwaizumi never approached him for help. Even so, Oikawa is nothing if not the best at helping others, and if it involves Iwa-chan, he decides he can compromise.

_For the Iwa-chans!_

Iwaizumi has taken a liking to staying and picking up the volleyballs from the floor after practice—for a motive unbeknown to Oikawa—so it’s not a surprise to find him there after the last of Oikawa’s laps around the soccer field. Oikawa isn’t sure how to approach the topic, which is an extremely weird case of Iwa-chan X-Files, given the excessive amount of time they spend together and well. They’re best friends. Makki and Mattsun, if you will, with less eyebrows and considerably less saliva exchange.

Definitely less saliva exchange.

“Say, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa begins, pretending to pick balls too. “I heard you’re chasing someone from class 3-6.”

Iwaizumi immediately stops his movements and enters alert mode, “What?”

Oikawa is proud of his spot-on assumption, so he walks closer. “I know everything, why did you hide it from me? I can help you catch that heart easily~!”

Iwaizumi is as tense as the time they got caught sneaking out because they wanted to buy mint candy and Coke at 2 in the morning to do the Mentos Challenge. He seems taken aback with a shred of annoyance, like pepperoni as pizza topping: an absolute must when he’s with Oikawa. 

“Why would you help me do that?” He questions instead of pulling the violence card first thing.

Oikawa announces with a grin, “Because you must know Iwa-chan, I vouch for your happiness!” 

There are things behind those words they don’t say, as well as many others they can’t quite understand yet. Iwaizumi seems to contemplate Oikawa’s suggestion but ends up shaking his head. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What do you think I watch romcoms for? It’s my brand and I think you should listen to me.”

“I think you should shut up before I shove the ball down your throat.”

After that, the topic is forgotten, or at least, Iwaizumi thinks so. It’s generally very easy to pick up on every new antic Oikawa manages to develop since he’s like an open book in front of Iwaizumi, though some are not obvious enough for him to notice. Eventually though, he recognizes the signs. 

It starts a week prior. They were having lunch on the roof as usual, bento boxes scattered around as though a buffet and noodle slurping competitions at its peak. Oikawa laughed at Mattsun trying to sniff a noodle instead until he stopped and flicked his tongue. 

“See? This is what you shouldn’t do in front of your potential lover, Iwa-chan.” He remarked nonchalantly before biting on his yakisoba bread.

Iwaizumi didn’t pay much attention. He stopped eating noodles though.

Hours later, after practice, the spiker was drenched in sweat after keeping up with Oikawa’s insane tosses—those he reserved for when he wasn’t in the mood—for hours, so he opened his water bottle and threw the content right on his face and head, trying to relieve the warmth accumulated. Oikawa flicked his tongue loudly again, shaking his head in disappointment.

“That’s disgusting and shows your barbarian side, not good in front of potential romantic interests.” He scolded before making his way to the showers.

Iwaizumi stared at the empty bottle and sighed, following Oikawa’s steps.

The comments kept coming, sporadic and casual, at random times and without a connection. Such as, ‘Iwa-chan will never get a girlfriend if he keeps eating like a dinosaur.’ ‘I’ll kill you.’, ‘Do you want some of my cologne? You will get more attention from the ladies!’ ‘Leave me alone’, ‘Iwa-chan has good hands, but you gotta do something about the sweating’ ‘You gotta do something about your horrible face’ ‘Mean!’ and so on. 

To Oikawa, Iwaizumi seems unbothered by his attempts to teach him how to approach someone he’s interested in. It’s quite strange that Iwaizumi hasn’t made a noticeable move on the girl from the other day and since she and Oikawa are classmates, he notices that she seems fine. Oikawa starts to think Iwaizumi gave up altogether, therefore he decides to confront his ace once more. 

They are having lunch on the roof once more, this time without the company of their other two best friends, for they decided to ditch them to have a date under the ‘couples tree’. Actually, the players can see them from where they are, yet they prefer to maintain their sanity as intact as they can and save their eyes from Makki and Mattsun’s PDA. 

“So how is it going?” Oikawa starts, trying his best to sound uninterested.

“With what?”

“The secret lover.”

“There was never one, idiot.” Iwaizumi always resorts to verbal violence when he’s uncomfortable.

Oikawa has none of it, “You don’t trust me with it. That’s it, isn’t it’”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and brings his gaze back to his food, “Why do you even care anyway?” He asks instead. 

It should be a fair exchange, honesty for honesty, even if deep down, Oikawa is aware of the lack of sincerity on his part.

He has never been shy about his feelings, needs and wants, _that_ Iwaizumi knows, and deals with on the daily; he wonders if another white lie would hurt.

Oikawa smiles, “I’m very curious.”

Iwaizumi Hajime is sure Oikawa Tooru is not a nosey person. 

The spiker sighs and thinks ‘fuck it’. He’s an 18-years-old, still-debating-whether-he’s-part-of-the-LGBT-community-or-not athlete that has nothing to lose but dignity, even if that’s been way out of the window ever since he met Oikawa. Being such a reliable person, known for keeping his cool in serious situations, gives him the advantage of pretending he’s never done anything remotely risky or stupid hence he thinks he can deny it if someone asks, so he goes for it. _You only live once_ , as the saying goes. 

Iwaizumi stands up, looking like he couldn’t be more tired of existing and gets closer to the wire fence, sticking his fingers in as if he were trapped. Oikawa tilts his head in confusion and as he’s about to ask what’s going on, Iwaizumi does the unimaginable and yells. _Loud_. 

“I like Oikawa Tooru from class 3-6!”

Oikawa is torn between crying, yelling, passing out or biting his own arm off. He settles for keeping his cool and plaster the most flabbergasted expression he can manage on his face.

“Iwa-chan likes me?”

“Sadly. Unfortunately. I’m the guy with the worst taste in the world.”

“That’s so rude and such a lie!” Oikawa cries out and stands up, walking towards a very flushed Iwa-chan.

“I really am the unluckiest ever,” Iwaizumi insists, turning around to look at him. “What idiot falls in love with his best friend, who is the most annoying person that ever stepped on Earth?”

“We’re both idiots, then.” Oikawa shows a side smile, interlacing his hands behind his body. 

The other boy smiles as well. “We really are.”

The girls peek out of the doorframe, and one of them sighs in relief. “See? I told you they were into each other.”

“And here I thought Hajime-san was into me, this is so embarrassing.” Her friend laments, pressing her hands against her red cheeks.

“But they are so cute, aren’t they?”

She nods and agrees, “So cute! A little derpy too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm perceiving you, hajime.
> 
> as i was editing this fic, i forgot what i wrote and surprised myself, i don't know what i'm doing. but they are in love so i guess it's okay.
> 
> i owe [dani seijohblue](https://twitter.com/seijohblue) my life. thank you for beta-reading this, thank you for your words and thank you for blessing my life with your existence.<3 please check out their works because this is a dani seijohblue world!! [dani seijohblue's ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irog/pseuds/irog)
> 
> inspo song: easy - wheein (the lyrics have nothing to do with the fic but i was listening to it on loop when i wrote this so yay;D)
> 
> thank you a million for reading, i cannot stress how thankful i am<3  
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dazaiology)!;D
> 
> p.s: happy birthday britt, i love you more than arizona green tea


End file.
